The Cat-Crow Reunion
|Neko to Karasu no Saikai}} is the twenty-seventh chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 40th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2012 series. Overview The starting lineup is decided. Ennoshita reveals his and the other second years' pasts to Hinata and Kageyama. The practice match against Nekoma begins, and Hinata discovers that Kenma is Nekoma's setter. Plot The starting lineup has been decided with Daichi, Hinata, Tanaka, Asahi, Tsukishima/Nishinoya, and Kageyama playing. Ukai explains that the lineup he picked hasn’t been playing together that long, so it won’t be that easy and just because the libero and ace came back doesn’t mean Karasuno can definitely win. The side that wins is the one that works together. Later, as the players are cleaning up, Nishinoya approaches Asahi and asks him to apologize to Ennoshita for taking his spot. However, Ennoshita only replies that he’s fine with that because he hasn’t been playing earnestly the entire time and has once ran away from it. Kageyama and Hinata overhear and later, as they are setting up the beds in the room, they ask Ennoshita about it. Ennoshita reveals that last year, when the original Coach Ukai returned, the training became harsher, causing a lot of guys to quit the team, including him, Narita, and Kinoshita. However, they realized that they still wanted to play volleyball and came back but by that time, Ukai already left. Later, Hinata tells Kageyama that even if the second years, Yamaguchi, or Sugawara can’t play in the Nekoma match, they still intend to get on the court at some point. However, right now, the only reason Hinata’s out on the court is due to Kageyama’s toss. He knows that he wouldn’t be able to go out there if he was on his own. The next morning, the uniforms are distributed to the players. Hinata notices that Kageyama’s number is 9 while his is 10 and points out annoyedly that Kageyama has a single digit while his is double. Daichi tells Hinata that when the Small Giant went to nationals, his number was 10, and Hinata looks at his uniform in awe. Ukai interrupts him and tells the team that when the Small Giant went to Karasuno, the team was at its strongest but had never been able to win against Nekoma. Ukai tells the current team to go out there and clear Karasuno’s reputation. The practice match soon comes up, and both teams line up in front of each other. Hinata gets shocked when he finds Kenma with Nekoma. After bowing, Hinata approaches Kenma and talks to him a bit. Kageyama asks Hinata about Kenma, and Hinata replies that Kenma is Nekoma’s setter, and Kageyama becomes interested. Daichi and Kuroo shake hands, and the match begins. Debut *Nobuyuki Kai *Morisuke Yaku *Shōhei Fukunaga Appearances *Shōyō Hinata *Tobio Kageyama *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Daichi Sawamura *Asahi Azumane *Yū Nishinoya *Kei Tsukishima *Keishin Ukai *Chikara Ennoshita *Kazuhito Narita *Hisashi Kinoshita *Kenma Kozume *Taketora Yamamoto *Ittetsu Takeda *Kōshi Sugawara *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kiyoko Shimizu *Tetsurō Kuroo *Sō Inuoka *Yūki Shibayama *Makoto Shimada *Yūsuke Takinoue *Small Giant (flashback only) Chapter Notes Character Revelations *The Small Giant wore the number 10 in Karasuno. Trivia *The Nekoma vs Karasuno practice match takes place in Karasuno Sougou Sports Park’s ball game grounds. * In the official English manga release this chapter is called "The Cat-Crow Reunion."https://www.viz.com/read/manga/product/haikyu-volume-4/12346 References Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 4 Category:Chapters Category:Karasuno High Team Formation Arc